USS Horizon (NCC-91901)
| type = Explorer | class = Emperor | status = Active }} The USS Horizon (NCC-91901) was a Starfleet explorer starship commissioned in 2382 into the Starfleet Fourth Fleet as part of the Horizon Project. ( : "For Better or Worse"; ) The Horizon Project In late 2382, the Horizon was outfitted with a new folded space drive, which in the vernacular was called a jump drive. This jump drive was a pet project of Admiral Thadius Rutledge, the commander of the Fourth Fleet. He specifically requested the Horizon to test the new drive. ("Horizon") In early 2383, Admiral Rutledge (with the help of Admiral Pavoc's aide, Lieutenant Janice Pelar) assembled a crew for the Horizon, which he then took to Deep Space Five before setting out to begin testing. ("Dawn") Test flight The test jump to the Dallos Cluster was successful. However, the crew encountered an advancing fleet of Breen ships. As a result of being attacked, Commander Keller ordered the Horizon to jump with only stage one of the drive's power charge complete. The ship became lost with all systems fried. ("Jump") Stranded After a series of uncontrolled jumps, as a result of the damage from the Breen attack and some unusual anomalies, the Horizon appeared in the Treelan system, where the crew met a hospitable race. Before the jumps, Commander Keller named Lieutenant Colonel James Morgan the executive officer, and Lieutenant, j.g. Carmen Gomez the acting chief engineer. ("Stranded") The Horizon was attacked by a massive hive ship of the Avkon Conglomeration. Six crewmen from an away team on PM45 were abducted, and three were killed. ("Conglomeration") Safe harbor The Horizon encountered the Sanctuary Outpost, which offered to repair the ship and treat the injured crew. ("Sanctuary") Manifest Senior Staff *Commanding Officer: Commander Jack Keller (2383- ) **Former Commanding Officer: Captain Gavin Pryce (2382-2383) *Executive Officer: Lieutenant Colonel James Morgan (2383- ) **Former Executive Officer: Commander Jack Keller (2383) *Chief Medical Officer: Commander Kelly Saunders (2383- ) *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Zachary Beltram (2383- ) *Tactical Officer: Vacant **Former Tactical Officer: Lieutenant Commander Zed (2382-2383) *Chief Science Officer: Vacant **Chief Science Officer: Lieutenant Commander Lipton (2382-2383) *Helmsman: Ensign Manny Hakim (2383- ) Starfleet Observers *Admiral Thadius Rutledge (2382- ) *Lieutenant Janice Pelar (2382- ) Operations Division *Communications Officer: Crewman Megan Magellan (2383- ) Engineering Division *Acting Chief Engineer/Junior Engineer: Lieutenant, j.g. Carmen Gomez (2383- ) *Engineer: Ensign Tavark (2382- ) *Engineer: Crewman Nicholas Tomas (2382- ) *Technician: Crewman Zimm Tagen (2382- ) Security Division *MACO Commanding officer: Colonel James Morgan (2383- ) *Security officer: Crewman Ken Durst *Junior Tactical Officer: Lieutenant, j.g. Alessandro Reyes *MACO Second-in-command: Major Rodney Watts *MACO: Corporal Alvin Rawlings *MACO: Corporal Hecter Mendez *MACO: Corporal Jin Chiang Medical Division *Acting Counselor: Lieutenant Janice Pelar (2383- ) *Assistant chief medical officer: Lieutenant, j.g. Johann Astian (2383- ) *Nurse: Bella Sammings (2383- ) *Medical technician: Crewman Blake (2383) *Medical technician: Crewman Xavier (2383) Science Division *Science Officer: Lieutenant Donald Hutchby (2383- ) *Hydroponics: Petty Officer Third Class Danica Delano (2383- ) *Science technician: Lieutenant, j.g. Thompson (2383) Horizon 0091901 Horizon 0091901